Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
In the field of cardiac procedures, use is made of a catheter that is steered through a patient's vasculature and is then placed at the desired site. Generally, the site is within a heart of the patient and a distal part of the catheter needs to be maneuvered into position against heart wall tissue. To be able to manipulate the distal part of the catheter to place it in tissue contact, the end of the catheter is flexible and steerable. A deflectable stylet is associated with the catheter for deflecting the distal part of the catheter.
Often, the part of the heart wall that needs to be accessed is awkwardly situated resulting in it being difficult to place the distal part of the catheter in contact with the desired part of the tissue to be treated or diagnosed.